Reunited
by cyncay
Summary: Athos wants to talk to Kay but runs into some trouble.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of the guard, what little patience I had now gone. "I've already told you, my name is Kay and I'm here with replacement horses. While I'm here, I'm also supposed to do a health check on all the others to make sure they are still sound. Minister Treville was to notify you to expect me."

"Nobody said anything to me about someone coming with horses. And certainly no woman." the guard laughed. "Whoever heard of a female horse doctor."

"Send someone for one of the Musketeers Aramis, Porthos or D'Artagnan. They know me and will vouch for me."

"It'll take a bit to find them. Make yourself comfortable." he told me.

"I'll be with the horses," I said, turning away.

-The next morning, I was packing my things away when I heard someone approaching. "No matter how much you try, you still can't sneak on dry leaves, Porthos."

He gave a soft chuckle. "How do you do that?"

I straightened up and turned just in time to be picked up in a hug. I hugged him back, happy to see him. Within seconds, we were surrounded by my dozen black charges, now playing guardians.

"It's okay, boys." I reassured them. "He's a friend."

Porthos set me down. "Shall we get you and your boys into camp? I imagine there are several others anxious to see you."

I picked up my pack and whistled as we headed towards the guards. The horses fell into a double line behind us, no ropes or halters on any of them. After a brief stop so Porthos could verify who I was and let the guards know I was always welcome without needing an escort, we headed in.

On the way back to the camp, Porthos told me what had happened in the year since we'd last seen each other. I of course knew about Rochefort and Treville being made Minister, but was astounded about Aramis and the Queen and that he had entered a monastery. I was happy for D'Artagnan and Constance.

We reached the makeshift stables before we could talk about anyone else, for which I was thankful. As I put the new horses into a separate grazing area to get acclimated, I did a mental check on the others.

"Porthos," I called to get his attention, "Roger isn't here."


	2. Chapter 2

Porthos looked at the stableboy. "When did Captain Athos go out?"

"Last night," the boy answered. "He does it at least once a week, though he is late getting back this time."

"Once a week?" Porthos repeated.

"We had no idea." he told me.

"Do you know which direction or anything that might help find him?" I asked the boy.

At his negative response, I sighed. "Let's see if the gossips can tell us anything."

I heard a familiar laugh join with Porthos' at my comment. After another long hug, D'Artagnan, Porthos and I went to see Flip and Zad. They were waiting for us, although Flip didn't seem happy to see Porthos.

After a few treats and hellos, they told me what they could of where Roger and Athos went on their nightly travels. They wouldn't give me any other information about the reason for them though. Not even a hint of what happened or was said.

I told Porthos I had a general idea of where to start looking and borrowing one of the extra horses, we headed out. A little over half an hour later, we found Roger standing by himself next to the road.

I immediately went to him. He was wearing just a halter and lead rope and a pair of hobbles around his front pasterns. That explained why he hadn't made it back to camp. But Athos would never hobble Roger.

I took the hobbles off and checked to make sure he wasn't injured. As I was doing that, I got the story of what had happened. Athos and Roger had come out the night before, after the guard had shown up with the news that I was waiting and asking for Porthos or D'Artagnan. Athos had been upset and so neither of them was paying attention and they went further than they normally did in their ride. Athos decided to just sleep where they were and return to camp in the morning.

Just before dawn, however, they were attacked by three men. After overpowering Athos and beating him, they threw him in the back of their wagon. When Roger tried to follow, they tried shooting at him and when that didn't work, they held a pistol on Athos to get Roger to hold still, then turned the pistol on Roger while they put the hobbles on him.

While Roger had relayed his story, Porthos and D'Artagnan had been examining the road. They agreed a wagon had driven through earlier after I told them what I had learned. Once Roger was feeling up to it, we followed the wheel tracks to where they turned on to a more well-traveled road. I had a quick conversation with some birds and they were able to tell me which way the wagon had gone. Several miles later, we found it next to an old farmhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Athos is in there according to the rats," I told the two men. "I'll take Roger back to camp and let them know what's happened."

"Like hell." Porthos growled." Athos is probably hurt and you're the closest to a medic of the three of us."

I knew Porthos was right. "Okay. But as soon as I've made sure he's safe and fit, I need to leave."

"We can talk."

Porthos and D'Artagnan approached the house while I stayed with the horses. I stood, leaning against Roger's strong shoulder, longing yet dreading seeing Athos again. I hadn't meant to, but Roger must've heard me. He turned his head to push his velvety muzzle against me, making small noises as he wondered why I hadn't asked for Athos the night before.

Tears formed as I told him, "He hates me. I could see it in his eyes that last time. I can't bear to see that again."

Roger gave me a small nudge and told me a few things that had me crying even harder. I moved up a step to put my arms around his neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder and just let me cry.

D'Artagnan came running back to where I and the horses waited. He rummaged in his bag as he told me, "Athos has a head wound and looks like several blows to his face. Who knows what else."

I wiped my eyes and grabbed my bag. Inside, Porthos had Athos on what was left of the bed, his shirt off, checking him. The harsh groan told me he found a sore spot.

"Let me see." I pushed on Porthos' shoulder.

I replaced Porthos sitting next to the still figure. His face was pale with a bruise on one cheek and a swollen lip. His beautiful green eyes were closed, to my relief, as I was afraid of what I would see in them.

His hair was longer and a little more unkempt than I last remembered, as were his beard and mustache. But he was still my magnificent Musketeer. I ran my hand through his dark locks, then carefully turned his head so I could treat his head wound. Luckily, after I cleaned it, it didn't need stitches.

Looking at his ribs was another story. It was apparent the men had beaten him for some reason. His entire torso was covered in bruises. His breathing was even, thankfully, so there didn't seem to be any damage to his lungs.

Porthos came over to check on us. "How's our boy doing?"

"Well, I'm not sure, to be honest." I said. " Looks like they did quite a job on him. His heart and lungs seem to be okay at this time, but if they cracked his ribs at all, the slightest wrong movement could cause the rib to break and puncture a lung.

"On top of that, I don't know if they damaged any of his other internal organs or anything. I don't even want to try to move him without a real medic looking at him."

Porthos looked at his friend's bruised body. "Couldn't we just wrap him real tight and then travel slowly and carefully?"

"I wouldn't be certain of what I was doing. Animals are one thing, people another. I - I can't take that chance. Not with Athos especially."

"Okay. D'Artagnan and I were talking. He's going to go back to camp and get a wagon. I'll have him get a medic as well. Will that satisfy you?"

I simply nodded.

He kissed the top of my head. "He'll be fine. And then you two can find a way to get past whatever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

D'Artagnan was on his way and Porthos had brought me some fresh water, told me he would be keeping watch outside, then left me alone with Athos. He still laid in the bed, his eyes closed, his breathing even. I wiped his face, then moved the cloth down to his chest. Careful of the bruising, I washed him, trying to assess if there might be internal damage.

I set the cloth aside and put my hands on him to better feel for problems. Gently, I moved my hands over the body I remembered so well. A hand closed over mine.

"You know that tickles. And I'm in no shape to laugh." his familiar voice rasped.

I looked at his face and saw his green eyes open, dull with pain as well as something else I couldn't quite place.

"You're awake! Oh, thank God! Do you know your name? Or who I am?" I asked him in a rush.

"Can I have a drink first?"

I laughed. "Of course. Sorry."

I got a cup of water, then sat with his head in my lap again, holding it while he drank. After I set the cup aside, I checked his wound to distract myself from all the other things I wanted to do, like kiss him. The wound was cool to the touch and already starting to scab over.

"Ow! Damn, Kay, are you that mad at me?"

Porthos came in before I could say anything. "Thought I heard his soft tones just now. Good to see you awake."

"Porthos. And my name is Athos before you ask again," he told me, trying to move to look at me. With a groan, he gave up and lay his head back in my lap.

"You feel like telling us what happened?" Porthos asked.

Athos told us basically the same thing Roger had, up to the point Roger had been left behind. After that, the men had brought him to this house and beat him for no reason. After they grew tired, they decided to just leave him, saying that no one would find him there.

"But they weren't counting on you, Kay." he finished with a small smile.

"And we wouldn't have had to go looking for you if you hadn't left camp in a snit and without your weapons," I pointed out. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Porthos quietly excused himself and quickly left.

"I've often gone out at night." he responded. "And if you want to talk about all this, come around here where I can see you."

With a sigh that was part fear and part anticipation, I moved to sit beside him, looking into green eyes still dull with pain. I reached for my bag as I told him, "Roger already told me a little about your night excursions. We can talk more about them later."

I pulled out a vial filled with a pale lavender liquid. "You need to take this. It will help with the pain."

"And knock me out?" he guessed.

"Most likely." I admitted.

He shook his head, then groaned at the pain flare. "Then no. I'll suffer the pain rather than risk you disappearing on me again."

I put a few drops in the cup of water. "Sorry, there's no wine. Drink it. I promise I will still be here when you wake up."

After he drank the potion, I sat with his head in my lap once more, stroking his hair as he fell asleep. I dozed off myself at some point, waking when Roger alerted me to someone approaching the farmhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

I eased Athos' head down as I stood up. Several minutes later, D'Artagnan and Porthos came in with a third man, who Porthos introduced as Torin, one of the camp medics. He came over to the bed and began examining Athos. I told him about the head wound and the pain draught I had given him. As he felt Athos' ribs, he asked about my medical training.

"All of my knowledge deals with animals," I admitted to him. "I could do the basic treatment on him, but when it came to anything else, I honestly am lost."

"You did well in not trying to move him. I believe he has a couple fractured ribs, at least. As well as a bruised liver liver and kidneys. Those are not too bad, but if his ribs are not wrapped properly, the slightest of bumps could cause a fracture to break completely and possibly pierce a lung." Torin told me.

"Are you able to wrap it so we can move him? We can't stay here."

"The Musketeers are preparing the wagon with a lot of padding. And if you'll help me, we should be able to wrap him well enough to travel,"

I was glad Athos was still out as we moved him to get bandages in place. Even unconscious, He groaned in pain. We were just finishing when Porthos and D'Artagnan came in to say the wagon was ready. The three men carefully carried him out and got him settled in place.

Roger came up and snuffled his legs. I scratched him behind the ears and gave him a kiss on the nose as I reassured him, "He'll be fine."

I climbed into the wagon and once more settled Athos' head in my lap. Torin sat next to me and Porthos took the seat while D'Artagnan rode Zad. As we started off, Torin looked at Roger freely moving behind us without a lead.

"Aren't you worried about him running off?" he questioned.

Porthos laughed. "Roger? Run off when those two are here? Not bloody likely."

Roger whinnied at Porthos.

"Hope that was nice," Porthos said to me.

I looked up at him. "Very nice. He said he wouldn't leave any of you unless he had to. None of them would."

"I'll argue that one." Porthos scowled. "You saw Flip earlier. What's up his attitude?"

Zad and Roger both neighed in laughter and told me about Flip.

I couldn't help but giggle when I heard the explanation. "That's really all it is? Seriously?"

"What?"

Before I could answer, Athos began to move, waking up. "Kay? Where are we?"

"In the wagon, heading back to camp. How do you feel?"

He took a few moments before telling me, "I feel better."

"Mmhm, Musketeer speak for you hurt like hell. Here, open your mouth and lift your tongue. I don't have any wine or even water this time, so it won't taste very good, but it should act even faster." I put a couple drops of the pain reliever under his tongue. "This will help you feel even better."

Torin had been watching and listening this whole time, his eyes getting bigger as the conversations had gone on. Now, he finally spoke up. "I've heard about you, but I didn't believe it."

"What have you heard?" I asked with a smile.

"That you have an uncanny ability with animals, that you speak to them like people and can understand them."

"You mean witch?"

"My beautiful witch," Athos mumbled.

I smiled and stroked his hair as I continued, "And have you heard that I dance naked in the moonlight and paint symbols on my body in blood?"

Porthos and D'Artagnan laughed while the horses made little whiffling noises. Torin looked mortified.

"I did not mean - I mean to say- I-" he stuttered.

I smiled gently at the poor man. "Torin, I am a woman who travels the country alone treating animals. And I do it better than any man. Of course there are going to be all sorts of ridiculous stories told about me. What you just saw is a great secret, known to a few trusted friends. I hope I can now count you among those friends."

"Oh, most certainly." he agreed. "Maybe we can talk and compare notes on some things while you are here. Like that pain draught you have. I would love to know more about it."

Torin and I talked medicine and treatments the rest of the ride back to camp. Once there, Athos was moved to his bed in the tent he shared with the other two men. Torin had them help rewrap his ribs this time, then we all left the tent after setting a young cadet to keep an eye on the patient.


	6. Chapter 6

Porthos and D'Artagnan hadn't liked the idea of leaving Athos while he was still asleep, but I pointed out they needed to report about Athos and arrange a patrol to look for the men. They left, grumbling about my logic and Torin returned to the medical tent, promising to check back in a few hours.

I made my way to the stable area, a place where I always felt comfortable, especially when stressed. Flip, Zad and roger immediately greeted me, asking about Athos. I told them what I could, then Roger went with me as I moved on to the new group I had brought in. I checked them all, made sure they were adjusting to all the people, noises and activity and tried to reassure them the best that I could.

After some time with all the horses, Roger and I went back to his so-called stall. When I gathered up several armfuls of fairly clean straw and laid them at the back, he asked what I was doing.

"What does it look like?" I questioned back. " No point in lying on bare ground if I can have a little padding."

He gave me a little nudge. "I just think it's better if I'm not there. I'll check on him, don't worry. And I won't leave until I know he'll be okay."

I was hoping he'd let it go, but I should've known better. He nuzzled at me and nickered softly. I sighed, "I know you told me I need to talk to talk to him, but does he want to talk to me? I don't know that I'm ready if he still has that look in his eye."

"Well, since he's muttering your name, I don't think you really have to worry about that." Porthos said from Roger's other side.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, you know." I said, leaving to stall to walk back to the tent with him.

"Not like I was listening to the whole conversation." He grinned down at me. I laughed and shook my head. "That's a good sound. As for Athos, he's the one that requested you bring the horses, not Treville. Don't know if that helps any, but thought you should know."

We reached the tent and he gave me a reassuring hug before heading back to his men. Inside, the young cadet was sitting by the cot, a look of panic on his face as he stared at the patient. Athos had his eyes closed, but he seemed to be in a restless sleep rather than unconscious. He was, indeed, saying my name softly. I hoped that was all he had been saying. I relieved the cadet, telling him I would sit with Athos. He thanked me and left quickly, as if afraid I would change my mind.

Once more settling Athos' head in my lap, I leaned gently back against the tent wall. I stroked his hair and made gentle noises as he calmed into a regular sleep. I closed my own eyes while I continued the simple ministrations. Sometime later, I was woken by a hand stroking my cheek and a raspy but so familiar voice saying my name. Louder than when I came in, yet softer too.

I looked down, my blue eyes, looking into his green ones. They were clearer, not as much pain. I saw other things, as well, that gave me hope.

"You're still here."

"I told you I wouldn't leave." I reminded him. "How do you feel?"

"Like a fool. They should never have been able to sneak up on me. It was my own fault for being distracted and letting my personal affairs get in the way."

My hopes began to fade away. "Don't worry. Since you seem to be doing better, I'll be on my way. Then you won't have to worry about personal affairs any more." I said stiffly.

I lifted his head to stand up. At the tent flap, I looked back briefly, "I'll have one of the men fetch Torin. Good day, Captain."

"Kay, that's - " he started to say something, but I forced myself to keep walking, my head down to hide the tears.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to the medical tent myself instead of sending someone. I wrote a brief note to Porthos, then found Torin. I told him about Athos and asked him to give the note to one of the other two men. I also gave him the rest of the pain draught I had as well as the recipe.

I was just over half a mile down the road when I heard the horses coming. I moved off the road, stepping even further into the the trees just to be sure I wasn't seen. I was pretty sure they were looking for me. Crouching behind a fallen tree, I heard the horses stop, then move around at the edge of the road before they also moved deeper into the trees.

I closed my eyes, slowed my breathing and calmed my thoughts, blocking them hopefully. I waited, praying the riders would look right past me. Instead, three sets of hooves all stopped right where I was. I tried to ignore them, but a muzzle pushed on my shoulder with a soft snort.

"Okay," I sighed. Turning around, Roger, Flip and Zad stood there with no riders and no tack. "I knew telling them I was leaving was a bad Idea. Porthos sent you, didn't he?"

The trio nodded their heads.

I stood up and they put their heads against me. We embraced and just stood in silence for several minutes. Roger finally broke it, saying we had to get back to camp.

"Roger, please, I can't. No matter how many times the two of you went out or what he said, I saw the look in his eyes. It still hasn't changed. The hate is still there."

"Maybe if you'd stop running away, I'd have a chance to tell you it's not you I hate," came a low laboured drawl from behind me.

I whirled around to find Athos supported by Porthos and D'Artagnan. "What the hell are you all thinking? Get him seated."

"Wait." Athos ordered as they made for the fallen tree. Looking straight at me, he said, "I want your word that you'll stay and talk to me."

"Fine. We'll talk while these two fetch a wagon to take you back," I countered. "And these three go with," I continued, indicating Roger, Flip and Zad.

The horses dropped their heads as D'Artagnan spoke up. "Don't blame them. They're just trying to help. And I never thought I'd be defending the horses in finding someone."

All of us, including the horses, laughed at his statement. I apologized, but stood firm on all of them leaving. Once Athos was seated on the log and they had left, I took a deep breath and stood in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking, coming out here? You shouldn't be moving around like this."

"I couldn't trust that you'd actually come back unless I saw that you gave your word." He put a hand to his ribs. "But you may be right. I think the bandages could be loose. Would you mind?"

I gave an irritated sigh at his foolishness and knelt down. Athos reached out and pulled me me closer, kissing me. I returned the kiss, feeling as if a piece of me had been put back in place.

We separated a bit later and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Quite a deceptive tactic, Captain."

He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I figured it would be a quicker - and much nicer - way to let you know that it was never you that my hatred was directed at. I could never hate you."

We both heard the noise at the same time, someone moving through the trees toward us.

"It's too soon to be Porthos and D'Artagnan." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you put up one of those magical bubbles*?" Athos asked.

I giggled at his description."No, I never put up the wards."

"I'm telling you, I heard voices over here." a man's voice said. "And one was a woman's. Should be easy pickings."

Athos looked at his bandaged ribs and grimaced. "Yeah, we pretty much are. And that sounds like one of the men that attacked me."

I leaned back on my heels to look at him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. You really think Treville would let me travel alone without knowing how to defend myself?"

Standing up, I reached into one of my cloaks many pockets and pulled out a blowgun and some darts. In another were several daggers. I handed all of those to Athos. "You move from this log and I'll tell Porthos."

We sat on the log for another minute or so before the men came into view. The three of them wore travel stained clothes and obviously hadn't bathed in some time, judging from the their dirty, matted hair and beards. There were some faded bruises on their faces.

"Hey, boys, it's our friend from the other day. Looks like he appreciated us letting him live so much, he brought us a thank you gift." said the apparent leader. Looking at Athos, he grinned, "We'll enjoy her after we thank you properly."

I could feel Athos shaking with rage that he couldn't stand and face these men. Before he could do anything foolish, I stood up and looked at them.

"Way I hear it, took all three of you hitting like little girls to do any damage. And it looks like he got in his fair share."

"I'm going to enjoy teaching you to have respect for a real man," the leader snarled.

Shrugging off my cape, I stood there. "Whenever you think you're ready. I haven't had a good workout in some time."

The other two men started forward, but the leader waved them back. I stood waiting and as soon as he took a swing, I ducked in and landed a couple solid blows to his midsection. Moving around him, I gave him a hard kick to a kidney.

Years of working with large animals had made me quick and I was stronger than I looked. the man found this out as I continued moving around and landing blows. He did manage to get lucky a few times and get a few hits on me as well, though.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, but paid it no attention, trusting Athos to take care of it. Which he did, judging from the cry I heard seconds later. The cry distracted my opponent, which was all I needed. I swept his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground. I immediately straddled his chest, my knees pinning his arms, the spare dagger from my boot at his throat.

"You don't deserve to be called a man," I said softly, pressing down with the dagger. "You think women are just things to be used and abused any way you see fit." I pressed a little harder and a thin line of blood appeared. "I could end you right here and nobody would mourn for you."

The man was almost whimpering as he pleaded, "Get her off me, please. She's crazy."

I pushed myself off him with a sigh. "Hope you brought some rope, Porthos."

The Musketeer stared and shook his head, "You sure you aren't a witch?"

I laughed. "Depends on the day. These are the three that attacked Athos and who knows how many others. Or what else they've done."

"Come here and let me see your face." Athos ordered.

"I'm not one of your soldiers to be ordered around, Captain." I teased as I knelt in front of him.

He gently ran a finger over my cheek where I could already feel a bruise forming. "No, they listen better. And I don't worry about them like I do with you. Although, watching you just now does settle my mind a bit."

"My mind will be better settled when we get you back to camp where those ribs can heal." I responded.

Roger gave a snort and shook his head. Porthos laughed, "I agree you, it's getting a bit deep. C'mon, the wagon's waiting."

D'Artagnan finished with the men and sent them to the nearest town with a Musketeer escort. He and Porthos helped Athos to the wagon and we once more carefully made our way back to camp. Once there, however, Porthos had the wagon pull up to a tent freshly set up near a copse of trees about fifty yards from the main camp. Inside, they settled Athos on a makeshift double bed of two cots tied together.

Torin immediately started checking his ribs and lecturing about what could have happened as he re-wrapped the bandages. As he finished, Torin told Athos, "No more adventures until I say. Understood?"

Porthos answered, "No worries there, Torin. Kay's going to stay with us until he's healed, so there won't be any reason for him to take off again. Right?"

The last word was growled in my direction.

I looked to where Athos was already settling in on one side of the cots. He gave me a grin and a wink.

With a negligent shrug, I answered, "I suppose I could bed down with Roger if he doesn't mind sharing."

"I was thinking of something a little closer to keep an eye on the patient," was the serious response.

Sitting on the edge of the cots, I dug in my pack to pull out a small jar of salve. As I put a dab on my cheek, I gave Porthos a small grin. "Lighten up on the attitude."

"Did you want me to look at that?' Torin asked.

"This? I've been bumped harder by foals. Thanks, though. And I have every intention of staying in here." I told Porthos. "I don't get close enough to beds or cots often enough to turn them down."

"The company probably helps." D'artagnan chimed in.

Athos finally spoke up. "Yours doesn't. Now, would everybody who's not injured clear out so the rest of us can get some rest."

The three men laughed, said their good-byes and left the tent. I had just set my cape aside when I heard Flip's neigh, followed by Porthos calling my name.

"Damn. Give me a few more minutes and I'll be back." I sighed.

Outside, Porthos was waiting. "Will you finally tell me what is with that horse?"

"Come on."

We walked to the stable area and found Flip in the grazing area. He came over when I called, but wasn't keen on the sight of Porthos with me.

"Enough of this. Flip, it's just hair. It's growing out is all. Like your mane or tail does. He just can't get it groomed as usual."

"My hair?!" Porthos exclaimed. "That's what's bugging him?"

"That's it. You two work it out." I left man and horse behind to go back to my temporary home.

Athos was lying there, eyes closed when I got back. I eased onto the cots, trying not to disturb him, but an arm went around me, pulling me closer.

"We have a lot of talking to do and lost time to make up for," he whispered.

Settling against his side, I kissed him. "Later. For now, I just want to lay here."

"Where you belong."

FIN

*Author's note - You can read about the magical bubble in "Special Delivery" if you haven't already.


End file.
